Bella's Sweet 16th
by YellowKisses
Summary: Read & Review. Its bella's brithday, will everything go to plan and will her feelings finally come out after all these years. Tell me what you think. One shot unless popular then i wil extend it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**A/N: This was something I just thought of, I don't know whether I will make it a long story or have it as a one shot/ short story. Let me know what you think, the reviews and hit on this will decide whether I will carry it on or leave it as a short story.**

**Bella's POV**

Finally it had arrived. My sweet 16th was here and I am so excited. I have been waiting forever for this day and it is now here.

I woke and turned to look at my alarm clock, I had woke minutes before it would have gone off. My alarm usually goes off at 7am but I woke up at 6:58am. But that didn't bother me I jumped out of bed and went straight to my wardrobe, 'what to wear, what to wear' was running constantly through my head. I started throwing things out of my wardrobe and onto the bed behind me and in other areas of the room.

"No….No….No" there went a purple silk skirt, that wasn't good it was raining outside. It always rained on my birthday every year, after a while you get used to it. The second item to be thrown into the room was a pale pink blouse, also wasn't good in the rain as it goes see-through. The finally thing that was thrown into the room was a deep green tank top, the reason this was being thrown was because it should have been thrown out ages ago when I spilt juice down the front and mum couldn't get it out.

"What am I going to wear?" I moaned throwing myself onto the bed.

"May be this" Said a very smug looking mum from the doorway.

"What's that?" I smiled sitting up on my bed.

"Happy Birthday Honey." Mum said handing me a birthday bag. "Open it" She add when I just sat staring at it.

I opened the bag and looked inside, with disbelief I couldn't believe it. "You didn't. I cant believe it"

"You like it?" She asked me as if she didn't already know.

"Defiantly, it's gorgeous." I said pulling out the outfit I had told my mum I loved the look of when I saw it on the manikin in the shop window.

It was a full outfit. Well almost full, I didn't come with a coat but it did come with a cardigan, top, bottoms and shoes. The Cardigan was plain black, it had three small buttons and the bottom rather close together and it was very light but none the less gorgeous. My favourite part was the top, it was a pale pink colour with a white tank top attached underneath and it had the most gorgeous picture on it, I was picture of a woman's face in black and white and around her in different colours was different makeup. However, the shoes and bottoms had to be joint second because there where both really gorgeous. The shoes when ankle high black boots, amazingly beautiful with little gold buckles on the side. Finally the bottom where skinny jeans, they where a light denim colour with a rip on the thigh, knee and shin on each leg.

"Thanks mum, I love it. Now I love you and everything but get out so I can get into this amazing outfit." I smiled.

"Okay, I cant take a very rude hint." She smiled.

I followed mum to the door and shut it as she left and went downstairs. I turned and went back to the outfit on my bed but as soon as I picked up the top the was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said and turned to see who it was. "Oh, hey dad." I smiled seeing my dad stand in the doorway.

"Hey pumpkin, your mum stand you will need this if you are getting dressed." He handed me another little bag and left.

"Okay." I said to myself as dad had already left the room. This was strange mum had given me the present, I was wondering was it was but was scared to open in. what would I need? Is there something I need right now? I was confused.

I was brought out of my bubble as my phone rang. I looked at the caller id and realised it was my best friend Jasper Hale. Me and Jasper have been best friends since birth as his mum and my mum have been best friends since high school and now me and him where best friends.

"Hey." I said answering the phone.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Bella, happy birthday to you." He sung down the phone. The first year he down that was when he was about three and he mum and held the phone to his ear and he sung it to me, that was a shock nowadays I am used to it and if I didn't get it every morning on my birthday I think I would actually miss it even if I want to tell him to shut up every time he does it.

"Thanks."

"So what did you get?" He asked like he did every year.

"You will see when I meet you, I am still meeting you at the bus stop right?" I asked hoping that I wouldn't have to take the bus by myself on my birthday.

"Of course I will be there." he laughed down the phone like I was asking him a stupid question. I guess in way I was, he never let me down and we had practically been stuck at the hip since we where able to walk so it was obvious he would be there.

"Okay, see you there. Bye."

"Bye." He hung up, which lead me to hang up my phone.

I turned after hanging up my phone to see the present I had left on my bed. I was eager to see what it was so still in my pyjamas I leaped onto my bed and grabbed hold of the present. I wasn't a heavy present but I ratted a lot when I shook it.

I couldn't wait any longer and I ripped off the wrapping paper and dived in to find a cardboard box. My mum loved hiding my present in different boxes and this time was no different. I pealed back the one piece of tape and the lid of the box opened, I peaked inside and saw gold, I pulled out what I saw and I was beautiful a large pearl gold necklace with a matching bracelet attached. There were amazing and matched the buckles on my shoes. I threw the box on the floor and added the jewellery to the pile with the outfit.

It was when the box it the floor when I heard the clanking of metal. I picked the box back up and looked inside. I couldn't believe my eyes, I thought I was dream. Still inside the box was a set of keys, not just any keys a set of car keys. I was trying to figure out the car I was getting but I couldn't tell, I am no good with car makes but I knew that soon I could drive it as my licence was meant to arrive today.

"Bells, as soon as your dressed and ready could you come down please." mum shouted up the stairs.

"Yeah." I shouted back and grabbed my clothes to get ready. When I was dressed I added the necklace and bracelet to the outfit. Then I put on my foundation, mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss. When finished I grabbed my school bag and the car keys and left my room to go downstairs.

"Hey mum, dad. Are these from you?" I said holding up my car keys.

"Yes, but they can wait. This just arrived in the post." Mum said passing me a letter.

"Okay." I began to feel the letter, I could feel something hard and I the back of my mind I was hoping it was my licence but I didn't want to get my hopes up in case it wasn't. I opened the letter and looked inside and it was indeed my licence, I pulled it out and looked at it, it was perfect the picture, writing and even the name was spelt right for once. During all my lessons he spelt it wrong for some reason he thought it was spelt with an 'e' luckily that wasn't on the card.

"let us look then" dad said, him and mum had be more excited than me about getting my licence they had to drive me everywhere and now they didn't.

" So I have my licence and I have the keys, so where's my car?" I smiled handing them the licence to look at.

"outside, but you better get going you will be late for school." mum said passing me back my licence.

I kissed and thanked them both before leaving and heading to meet Jasper. I walked over to the coat rack next to the front door, and put on my coat and then opened the door. I walked outside and bumped into a rather fragile male who I recognised as Jasper.

"Hey, what you doing here? I thought we was meeting at the bus stop?" I asked looking up to see him hold a umbrella over my head. "Thanks" I smiled.

"I couldn't have my best friend and birthday girl walk in the rain. Plus I want to ride in your new wheels" He laughed and turned. I followed his eyes to a bright red convertible.

"That's not mine. Is it?" I went to walk back indoor to ask but mum and dad were already standing there.

"Of course its yours. Happy Birthday darling. Now get to school before you are both late." She laughed and then glared at me.

"Okay we're going." I smiled and headed towards the car I had seen so many times in my dreams but never believed I would get.

We climb into the car and threw our bags and the umbrella into the seats behind us. I placed the keys in and turned the ignition. The car revved as I put my foot on the gas, "You ready?" With a nod from Jasper I pulled out of the garden and started our way to school.

We pulled into the car park and every eye turned to us, well the car.

"Before we get out, can I just give you your present?" Jasper said pulling out a perfectly rapped in gold paper with a pretty yellow bow.

"Yes, Thank you." I took the present as he handed it to me and played with it in my hands.

"You can open in." He smiled.

I pealed back the paper and it revealed a jewellery box. I looked up at him but he didn't say anything he just gestured for me to open it. So I did I open the box and inside a what looked like half a necklace. The half I had said 'BF' on it and 'Happy Sweet 16' on the back.

"Its beautiful, thank you." I handed him the necklace for him to help me put it on.

"Before I put it on, I want to show you something." he took out his keys and moved different keys and key rings until he found one that looked similar to the piece on the end of my necklace. He put the pieces together and they attracted to each other by magnets. With a very low clicking sound they had joined. Together they said 'BFF' on the front and 'Happy Sweet 16, From Jasper' on the back.

"Wow, this is perfect. I love it thank you so much." I gave him a hug. Then I moved my hair and turned my back to him then he put the necklace in front of me and clipped it behind my neck.

My feelings towards Jasper had changed as we grew up together and at this point in the car it was awkward. I really needed to break this awkward silence.

"This has been the best birthday ever so far and I still have the rest of the day to go." I smiled.

**Please review, its up to you whether this story grows or not. So if you like it and want to know how the rest of her birthday turned out review. **

**P.S: Just so you now if the story was to go on she would get everything she wants. And everything includes a certain boy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: **Sorry I have been busy with school work and haven't been able to update. I will update as soon as I possible can but it wont be until I have caught up on my school work.


End file.
